Siapa Dia?
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Kepala sekolah baru membawa perubahan baru di KHS. Sasuke dan Naruto mulai menemukan petunjuk ganjil. Tingkat kelebayan Sai tak bisa ditolerir. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?


**Siapa Dia?**

Wataru Takayama...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor/it will be Horror/

Warning: AU/Abal/Gaje/Gareeennggg/Maksa/Seronok/Tidak patut dibaca muda-mudi/

Dont Like, Dont Read, Dont Flame!

Cheers,

Wataru...

.

.

Lonceng KHS berbunyi, pertanda bahwa proses belajar mengajar akan segera dimulai. Aku pun berjalan memasuki kelasku. Aku duduk di kelas 9-A. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke tetapi teman-teman sering meledekku dengan sebutan 'Sasule'.

"Hoy Sule! Kepala sekolah baru kita seperti apa ya?" tanya sahabat sebangkuku.

"Mana kutahu! Aku bukan peramal, Lemon!" balasku.

"Berhenti panggil aku 'Lemon'! Aku ga maho!"

"Berhenti juga panggil aku 'Sule'!"

Namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Dia memang dijuluki 'Lemon' karena rambutnya berwarna oranye seperti jeruk. Dia laki-laki terbawel di kelas. Oleh karena itu, kami sering memanggilnya 'Lemon' yang artinya lelaki penyuka sesama jenis. Aku tak tahu mengapa lemon mengindikasikan arti seburuk itu. Yang jelas, sebutan 'Lemon' mampu membuatnya merinding.

"Katanya, kepala sekolah baru kita 'mengerikan'! Eerrrrr!" dengan suara mencekam, Sai, teman yang duduk di depanku, ikut gabung dalam pembicaraan. Ia mengigil saat menyebut kata 'mengerikan'. Sai memang lebay jika membicarakan perempuan.

Makna 'mengerikan' di pikiran Sai sebenarnya berbeda dengan yang kalian pikirkan. Menurut Sai, mengerikan artinya berpenampilan hot. Jadi, wanita yang syur alias bahenol bak rekaman biru berjalan.

Sai alergi sekali dengan wanita macam itu. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya ketika melihat wanita 'mengerikan'. Dulu, waktu Sai kukenalkan dengan Karin, mantan pacarku yang hobi memakai rok mini, Sai langsung mimisan tanpa sebab saat menatap paha mulus Karin. Tetapi kutegaskan bahwa Sai masih lelaki tulen.

"Yang benar kau Sai?" Naruto menyahut dengan tatapan bejad.

"Hey Lemon! Kau membuat Sai tambah ketakutan!" sergahku saat kulihat Sai makin mengigil dan bercucuran keringat.

Naruto terdiam lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Sai sembuhlah! Ini lihat! Foto-foto boyband Korea milik Hinata!" perintah Naruto sambil menyuguhkan foto-foto lelaki sok keren di hadapan Sai.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, Sai pun tak mengigil lagi. Naruto hebat sekali mampu menyembuhkan Sai.

"Kau sudah lebih enakan Sai?" tanyaku memastikan keadaannya.

"Ya, sudah kok. Makasih ya, Naruto," jawab Sai masih terpaku menatap foto-foto boyband tersebut. Sesekali ia tersenyum aneh. Aku dan Naruto pun dibuat sweatdrop. Harus kukatakan aku mulai ragu akan kejantanan Sai.

.

.

Jam 9 tepat. Sesuai rencana sekolah, upacara penyambutan kepala sekolah baru akan dilaksanakan. Semua murid diharapkan berkumpul di lapangan. Aku dan Naruto hendak ke toilet terlebih dahulu. Sai pun kupaksa ikut meski dia tidak ingin pipis. Aku takut terjadi hal-hal aneh lagi dengan dia. Orang tua Sai sudah menitipkan anak semata wayangnya ini padaku.

"Hei Lemon! Ngapain kau ngintip anuku!"

"Eeerrrrr..." ia tersenyum aneh seperti Sai tadi.

"Dasar homo!" aku cepat-cepat menutup resleting celanaku dan menekan pelatuk toilet untuk menyiram. Aku segera meninggalkannya.

"Punyamu bercabang!" teriaknya sambil tertawa cekikikan.

.

.

Aku menarik tangan Sai untuk keluar dari toilet. Aku sadar aku sudah telat menuju lapangan karena aktivitas buang air kecilku. Tetapi saat kuberlari keluar,

BUUKKK!

Aku menabrak seseorang yang datang dari toilet wanita. Aku ceroboh karena tidak memerhatikan jalan. Wajahku seketika terbenam di sesuatu yang empuk dan agak kenyal. Tangan kananku yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan Sai merasakan guncangan. Sai mengigil lagi. Tubuhnya seketika dingin.

Lalu kuangkat wajahku, dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aku berteriak histeris.

"Anak kecil genit!" wanita itu menyentil jidatku dengan gemas.

"AAA-AAA-MMM-MMMAAAA-AAAFFFF!" aku membungkukkan badan. Wajahku bersemu merah karena menahan malu.

Pantas saja Sai mengigil lagi. Aku menabrak dada wanita.

Aku menengguk liurku sendiri saat menatapnya. Harus kuakui, dada yang kutabrak sangat besar dan wanita ini sangat cantik. Aku pun terpana tanpa berkedip.

"Hey?" wanita ini memanggilku karena aku melamun menatap dadanya. "Temanmu mimisan tuh."

Astaga! Aku sampai lupa dengan Sai. Langsung kuguncang-guncangkan Sai yang mimisan dan mengigil. Matanya nanar dan menatap tanpa arah. Tubuhnya juga dingin.

"Maaf sekali, aku hendak menolong tetapi aku harus buru-buru. Maaf ya. Bawa saja temanmu ke UKS. Sekali lagi maaf..." wanita itu pun meninggalkanku bersama Sai.

"Sai! Bertahanlah!" aku merebahkannya di pangkuanku. "Lemon! Keluarlah! Ngapain sih lama-lama di toilet!"

"Ah maaf-maaf! Burungku ga mau masuk," jawabnya cengengesan. "Hah! Sai kenapa lagi?"

"Penyakitnya kumat. Mana foto boyband-mu?"

"Punya Hinata!"

"Ah terserah! Punya Hinata kan punyamu juga! Cepat keluarkan!"

"Kau kasih nafas buatan saja," Naruto senyam-senyum aneh lagi.

"Dasar cowok fujoshi!"

"Yasudah, nih!" Naruto mengeluarkan foto-foto boyband dari saku celananya. Aku lalu melambai-lambaikan foto itu di depan hidungnya.

"Heh! Kasih lihat ke matanya, bukan hidungnya! Foto untuk dilihat, bukan dicium! Sule no baka!" omel Naruto.

Singkat cerita, Sai pun sadar dan ia kembali tersenyum aneh menatap foto-foto boyband itu.

.

"Bapak akan memperkenalkan kepada kalian siapa kepala sekolah baru kita. Beliau sangat berpengalaman dan pasti bisa membawa sekolah kita menjadi lebih baik lagi. Beliau juga sangat cantik. Dulu waktu kuliah, bapak pernah loh menjadi pacarnya..." Pak Jiraiya, wakil kepala sekolah yang terkenal mesum, mulai curhat di depan murid-murid satu sekolah dan juga di hadapan seluruh dewan guru. "Sampai sekarang, beliau masih lajang loh. Bapak juga. Semoga di sekolah ini kisah cinta kami bisa bersemi lagi."

Seluruh hadirin di lapangan sweatdrop massal. Pak Jiraiya bersemu merah dan memasang mimik bejad. Tak sedikit siswa menyoraki beliau.

"Maaf Pak Jiraiya, ayo segera diperkenalkan kepala sekolah baru kita," Bu Kurenai menegur sambil menyembunyikan sweatdrop-nya dengan rambutnya yang tergerai.

"Ah iya-iya! Maaf! Dan bapak tampilakan kepala sekolah baru kita. Inilah dia! Jeng-jeng-jeng! IBU TSU-NA-DE!"

#TASS#

Petasan berisi sobekkan kertas berhamburan. Marching band memainkan melodi yang meriah. Mayoret memutar-mutarkan bendera. Balon-balon pun dilepaskan ke udara.

#KRIK#

Namun, suasana hening seketika. Seluruh siswa terperangah menatap kepala sekolah baru kami. Para lelaki meneteskan liur dari mulut yang menganga. Yang perempuan diam kehabisan nafas. Sementara aku dan Sai hampir pingsan. Ternyata kepala sekolah baruku adalah wanita seksi yang tadi kutabrak.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" para lelaki mendesah. Desahan yang terdengar mencekam di gendang telinga Sai.

.

Sekolahku melambung naik bersama kursi jabatan kepala sekolah yang diduduki Tsunade. Dari yang tadinya berstandar nasional, kini sudah bertaraf internasional hanya dalam 3 bulan. Pembangunan fasilitas ditingkatkan. Mutu sekolah dinaikan. Banyak kemenangan di berbagai kejuaraan, baik kejuaraan akademik dan non-akademik. Seragam sekolah diubah menjadi lebih elite. Buku-buku pembelajaran menggunakan buku dari penerbit bergengsi, bahkan beberapa di antaranya didatangkan dari luar negri. Beliau juga gencar melakukan berbagai promosi untuk menaikan pamor sekolah, dari memasang iklan di televisi sampai media cetak, bahkan juga menempel pamflet di tiang listrik hingga beradu tempat dengan jasa sedot WC dan badut sulap. Ironis.

Hasilnya lihat. Sekolah kami sering menjadi pembicaraan awak media. Semua murid di sini disulap bak artis. Dan harga yang harus kami bayar adalah naiknya uang bayaran sekolah. Tak sedikit murid kurang mampu mengundurkan diri untuk bersekolah di sini. Namun, atas semua daya jual sekolah yang meningkat, rasanya pantas-pantas saja.

Akan tetapi, pemberitaan baik akan sekolahku berjalan selaras dengan pemberitaan buruknya Bak dua sisi mata uang yang tak mungkin dipisahkan. Pemberitaan sekolahku baru-baru ini membuat orang tua Sai cemas akan nasib anaknya.

"Konoha High School, memiliki kepala sekolah yang kompeten dan **seksi**"

"Sasuke, tolong ya, jaga Sai lebih ketat lagi. Tante ga mau anak tante kumat terus sakitnya," orang tua Sai memohon kepadaku.

"Umm.. Ya tante. Sasu akan jagain sebisa Sasu-"

"Enak aja maen minta jagain! Duit ngejagainnya mana?" Itachi, kakakku, nyeletuk dari dalam kamarnya. Kakakku memang memiliki gangguan kejiwaan.

"Aaa, tante, maaf ya..." aku merasa tak enak.

"Tak mengapa. Itachi ada benarnya meski dia gila, eh..." orang tua Sai tertawa terkekeh. "Ini Sasuke, ini untuk jaga-jaga kalo Sai kambuh di sekolah. Kalau kamu juga mau, ambil aja setengahnya. Berdua ya sama Sai?"

Orang tua Sai menyuguhkan satu kardus kertas. Aku tak tahu itu apa. Tetapi akhirnya aku tahu, itu foto-foto boyband Korea!

"AAA... Makasih tante. Buat Sai aja..." aku tersenyum sambil sweatdrop.

.

Hari ini aku berangkat lebih pagi ke sekolah karena belum mengerjakan PR. Semoga Sai bisa memberi contekan. PR-nya susah sekali.

Kelasku yang berada paling pojok membuatku harus melewati ruang kepala sekolah. Aku pun melewati ruangannya pagi ini. Pintu ruangannya terbuka setengah.

'Hah!' aku terperanjat dalam hati di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Bu Tsunade sedang menaikan resleting roknya. Sssstttt. Sepertinya Bu Tsunade sedang kesulitan karena rok span-nya terlalu ketat.

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya.

Goddamn! Kenapa aku bisa ketahuan.

"Hey anak genit yang waktu itu!"

Dan dia masih mengenaliku! Sial!

"I-iya Bu..." sahutku.

"Masuk deh," pintanya.

Hah! Dia mau apa? Tuhan, jangan buatku diskors karena ketahuan mengintip kepala sekolah. Aku tak sengaja melihatnya, Tuhan...

"Cepat masuk, aku butuh bantuanmu. Kenapa kau malah bengong?"

Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Aku benar-benar grogi. Aku tak ingin mencoreng nama baik keluargaku akibat ulahku ini.

"Tolong bantu aku menaikan resleting rok-ku ya? Ibu tak bisa melakukannya sendiri."

#DEBOOM!#

Aku shock. Jantungku berdebar berkali-kali lipat. Ternyata aku tidak diskors tetapi diberi hukuman lain yang lebih parah. Aku tak sanggup berkata apa pun. Aku bertambah gugup.

"Ini..." ia menyodorkan bokongnya. Resletingnya yang belum tertutup membuatku bisa melihat celana dalamnya. Warna merah muda!

Aku pun menengguk liur. Aku mencoba menutup mata. Tapi pemandangan ini sayang untuk dilewatkan. Ah! Aku lebih baik tutup mata saja! Daripada aku bintitan.

"Hey! Tolong. Kenapa diam terus?"

"Aaa, bbb-ba-ba-baik bu..."

Tanganku pun bergetar memegang resletingnya. Aku menutup mataku karena ini bukan hal yang patut dilakukan seorang murid kepada kepala sekolahnya. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika aku menjadi Sai. Pasti dia sudah koma.

Resleting rok-nya susah sekali ditarik. Bokongnya terlalu besar. Dia lalu mundur mendekatiku dan aku makin dag-dig-dug. Jantungku benar-benar ingin meledak. Aku mandi keringat pagi ini.

#TREERRRTTT#

'Hah! Akhirnya sudah tertutup!' desahku lega.

"Ne~ makasih ya, ganteng!" Ia lalu mengecup keningku.

"Aa... Sam-sam-sama-sama!" aku menjawab kikuk dan segera lari pontang-panting dari ruangannya.

.

"Hey Sule! Kenapa kau lari-larian begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Huh! Hah! Hosh! K-kau pas-ti hosh tak hah akan hah per- huh -caya hos apa yang sudah huh hah kulakukan!" aku berbicara sambil mengatur nafas.

"Apa memangnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tadi hosh, aku membantu Bu Tsunade hah menaikan resleting roknya!"

"Hah! Pagi ini?" Naruto kaget.

"Iya! Barusan aja! Hosh"

"..." Naruto diam dan memandangku dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Heh. Tadi tuh parah banget! Kalau tadi ada kau, kau saja yang menaikan resletingnya! Kau pasti mau kan?"

"Nggak! Aku ga mau! Errrr..." Naruto bergidik.

"Kenapa? Ah dasar Lemon! Suka pisang!"

"Aku masih normal, eh!"

"Terus?"

"Kau tidak sedang sakit panaskan? Atau ayan?"

"Kau pikir aku Sai! Aku sehat wal afiat!"

"Kau aneh!"

"Kau yang aneh!"

"Kau! Lihat itu!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah seseorang di depan kelasku. "Itu Bu Tsunade! Dari tadi dia bersama Pak Jiraiya di situ!"

"Loh! Nah yang tadi?"

"Yang bertemu dengan kau itu, errrr, hantu!"

.

To be continued!

.

A/N

Hurray!

Berhasil juga menetaskan fic multichap baru diantara multichap lama yang masih terbengkalai...

Hiks...

Maaf ya, kalo ini garing, saya sangat sadar. Saya juga sudah pasang pengaman gigi jika ada reader yang siap meninju saya paska membaca fic ini... Hiks...

Akhir kata, review-nya dinanti...

Cheers,

Wataru...


End file.
